


Let Me Heal Your Scar

by ourdestiny



Series: Sekai's Love Stories [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Kai is trying to move on from his past and Sehun is more than willing to help him go through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mention of past abuse (it's very subtle, don't worry^^)

Kai watches his own reflection in the mirror in front of him and stares at his naked torso. There’s a long red messy line starting from his chest down to his hips. The pain is still fresh in his mind as if it just happened last night.

It has been three years. Three years of tears and the feeling of helplessness. It has been three years since he left his abusive ex-boyfriend and tried to start a new page of his life.

It was not easy. Not at all. He was suffering from depression and trauma for one year after he left his ex-boyfriend. He almost killed himself more than once, but somehow his best friend, Kyungsoo, was always able to come and save him on time.

He was scared to go out and meet new people. He developed a trust issue and vowed not to fall in love anymore. In his eyes, all men are the same. They are nice at first, but then they will turn into a beast when no one is around. That’s how he views men.

But then Sehun came into his life. Sehun moved into the house next to his last year. For one month, they never met each other because Kai never went out from his house. Then one day, Kai went out to take care of some things in the bank. He didn’t make it far from his front door before he was having a panic attack. It has been too long since he came out and everything around him was just too overwhelming.

Sehun happened to be there at that moment and he has rushed toward Kai and helped him to calm down. Sehun was a doctor, so he knew how to handle someone who was having a panic attack. Kai cried in Sehun’s arms, and for the first time since he broke up with his ex-boyfriend, he felt safe.

Since that faithful day, Sehun has become an important person in Kai’s life. Kai didn’t know why he let Sehun into his life so easily. He was just following what his heart wants.

“You chose the right person, Kai.” Kyungsoo told him one day and Kai just smiled in reply.

They have been dating for three months now and Kai is happy. He is really happy because Sehun is very nice to him. Of course he will be lying if he is not scared. He is always anxious and wonders when Sehun will change. He is scared that Sehun will become like his ex-boyfriend, abusing him verbally and physically. He keeps telling himself that Sehun is not that kind of person, but the fear is always there, hiding deep inside his heart.

Sehun is a sensitive lover. He is always attentive to Kai’s feelings and Kai is thankful for that because he is never good with words, and it feels nice to have someone understands him without him needing to say it out loud. Sehun knows what Kai is worrying about and he always tries his best to prove it to Kai that he is not his ex-boyfriend. Kai really appreciates Sehun’s effort, that’s why he is trying hard to push away his insecurities because Sehun deserves better, but he needs time.

“Baby, are you done in there?” Sehun’s voice cuts off his thoughts. Kai quickly puts on his clothes, because even though they are dating, Kai is insecure about his scars. He thinks that his scars are ugly and he doesn’t want Sehun to see it. At least, not now. Kai is not ready yet.

Kai walks toward the bathroom’s door and opens it. “Sorry, did I take too long?”

Sehun observes Kai’s face intently before he pulls Kai toward the bed. He sits down first before he guides Kai to sit on his laps. “Are you alright?” Sehun asks in concern.

“Of course I am alright.” Kai tries to sound nonchalant but he knows Sehun won’t buy it. Sehun always knows when something is bothering him, and even though it is a good thing, but there are some times when he hopes Sehun won’t know. Because there are some things that are hard for him to tell Sehun, like this time.

“You know you can tell me anything right?”

Kai bites his bottom lip and avoids Sehun’s gaze on him. “It’s nothing.”

Sehun cups Kai’s jaw and forces Kai to look at him. “There’s something. What is it?”

“I-It’s just..” Kai stutters and Sehun kisses his lips softly.

“It’s okay, Kai. Just tell me.” Sehun caresses Kai’s cheek gently.

Kai lets out a shaky breath as he leans onto Sehun’s touch. “I..I just don’t know why you chose to be with me. You are a successful doctor. You are smart. You are handsome. And me? I am..I am nothing. I am just a person with a lot of emotional problems and a body full of ugly scars. Sometimes, I couldn’t help but to think that all of this was just a dream. You are not real, because how can someone as perfect as you love me? It doesn’t make any sense.” Kai is out of breath the moment he finishes speaking and he doesn’t realise he is crying until Sehun uses his thumb to wipe away his tears.

“Is that what’s bothering you?” Kai is a little bit taken aback by Sehun’s calmness but then he nods his head as the answer to Sehun’s question. Sehun smiles but it looks strained.

“It saddened me to know that you were thinking like that.” Sehun says in a soft voice. “Let me ask you something. Why did you agree to go out with me?” asks Sehun.

Kai doesn’t expect that question at all so he is a little bit flustered. “I-I don’t know. I just really like to be with you.” Kai confesses shyly.

Sehun smiles before he leans forward to press their foreheads together. “That’s what I feel too. I just love you, and sometimes, we don’t need a reason to explain everything. I love you, and that’s all that matters.”

“But-“

“No buts, Kai. I know you can’t say that you love me too right now. I know you still need time. I know you feel scared that one day, I will hurt you and leave you. I know how you are feeling, and I won’t blame you for doubting me. Your doubtfulness and fear are the main motivation for me, to treat you better and prove it to you that I really love you, and that I will never hurt you. I have promised myself, that I will be the one that pull you out from your pain and get rid of your fear. Will you let me, Kai?” Sehun stares directly into Kai’s eyes.

Kai is at loss of words. He just stares back at Sehun until his vision gets blurry because of his tears. He wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck and hugs him tightly. “Please..” Kai sobs onto Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun hugs him back and kisses his temple lovingly.

“Thank you, baby.”

They stay in each other’s arms for a while before Sehun pulls away a little. Kai looks at him in confusion but Sehun just smiles at him.

“Can I.. Can I see your scars?” Sehun asks carefully.

Kai’s eyes widen slightly at Sehun’s request. “But it’s ugly..” Kai casts his gaze down onto his laps.

“Nothing about you is ugly, Kai.” Sehun kisses Kai’s forehead. “Please?”

Kai thinks about it for a while. Sehun will eventually see it anyway, so there’s no difference to let Sehun see it now or later. Kai reaches his hands down and pulls up his shirt slowly. His hands start to shake and Sehun holds his hands to stop him. “Let me,” whispers Sehun softly.

Kai lets go of his hands and closes his eyes when he feels his shirt being lifted up more and more to reveal his bruised skin. Kai silently lets Sehun pulls his shirt completely off, leaving him topless in front of Sehun. His heart is beating so fast and he is too afraid to open his eyes to see Sehun’s expression.

Sehun on the other hand, is having a hard time controlling his emotion. His anger rises up his head when he sees the scars on Kai’s beautiful body. Just the thought of Kai screaming in pain when the scars were inflicted was enough to make Sehun feels angry. He clenches his fist and takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Now is not the time to get angry.

“It must hurt you a lot.” Sehun traces his finger gently along the longest scar. Kai’s body tenses and his breath hitches but he doesn’t push Sehun’s hand away. “I wish I was there when he did this to you. I wish I was there to protect you.” Sehun leans forward to leave a kiss on a burnt mark just under Kai’s collarbone. “God, what has he done to you?” Sehun exhales shakily. He really wants to kill the bastard that hurt his lover.

Kai finally opens his eyes and stares at Sehun. “Stop looking at it.” Kai tries to cover his body with his arms but Sehun stops him.

“Don’t,” warns Sehun. “You are beautiful and these scars don’t make you any less beautiful. I am not lying.” Sehun looks straight into Kai’s eyes to let him know that he is being sincere.

“Sehun..”

“Listen to me,” pleads Sehun and Kai finds himself nodding his head. Sehun smiles before he continues. “Now, every time you look at these scars, I want you to think from a different perspective.”

“What do you mean?”

“Instead of thinking that you are weak and worthless, think of these scars as something that showed how strong you are as a person. You have gone through a lot, but you managed to stand strong and survive. Starting from now, every time you look at your scars, I want you to smile and say ‘you have worked hard, Kai. You have managed to come so far. I am so proud of you.’ Can you do that for me?”

Kai’s heart is thumping really fast it starts to hurt. Seriously, how can someone be so perfect? He is so lucky to have Sehun and he should be grateful and worshipped every moment he has with Sehun, not trying to push him away because really, he doesn’t think he can live without Sehun by his side.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I always doubted you. I’m sorry I keep making you worried. I will try, Sehun. I will look at myself in a different way. I want to get better, because you deserve more. Please, stay with me.. I need you, Sehun. You mean so much to me,” cries Kai and Sehun immediately pulls his lover into his arms and hugs him tightly.

“Sshh.. It’s okay, baby. I won’t go anywhere.” Sehun plants a kiss on Kai’s temple reassuringly.

Even though the scars on Kai’s body have healed, but the scar in his heart hasn’t, and Sehun is more than ready to heal it too. He knows it will take time, but he is not going to give up. Step by step, together while holding each other’s hands, they will be able to go through this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
